Regalos para papá
by SheilaStV
Summary: El día del padre es un día especial, pero escoger un regalo se vuelve algo muy complicado, y mucho más para los niños, porque después de todo los regalos serian un reflejo del lazo que existe en la relación padre e hijo.- Especial "Día del padre" - SesshRin InuKag - AU - OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Regalos para papá**

 _El día del padre es un día especial, pero escoger un regalo se vuelve algo muy complicado, y mucho más para los niños, porque después de todo los regalos serian un reflejo del lazo que existe en la relación padre e hijo._

* * *

 **Capitulo único.**

Rin estaba en el centro comercial en compañía de sus dos hijos, Mei, la mayor con cinco años, y Keita de año y medio; habían salido con la intención de conseguir el regalo perfecto para Sesshoumaru, el próximo domingo sería el día del padre y quería que le diesen algo especial. Ella había pensado en comprarle alguna corbata o un perfume, pero quería que sus hijos también escogiesen, aunque Mei era quien podía participar pues Keita aún era muy pequeño.

Le parecía extraño que ese año Mei no hubiese preparado nada para su padre en la escuela, desde que tenía los tres años ella le hacía los regalos a su padre, entre los que constaba una lapicera y un extraño dragón de dos cabezas que había hecho para que él llevara en el coche, Sesshoumaru conservaba ambos regalos; cualquiera imaginaria lo contrario debido a su carácter, pero cuando se trataba de ella y sus hijos era un hombre diferente.

Ante todos Sesshoumaru Taisho era un hombre frio y déspota, que no se inmutaba con nadie y a quien todos debían temer, pero para su familia era un esposo y padre atento y considerado sin dejar de perder autoridad.

Rin pasó la gran parte de la tarde con sus hijos en el centro comercial y decidió regresar a casa antes de que cayera la noche; tendría el tiempo justo para preparar la cena antes de que su esposo llegase a casa.

* * *

Kagome había reunido a sus dos hijos para hablar del regalo que le darían a Inuyasha.

—¿Han decidido que quieren hacerle a papá?

—Yo le haré una corbata —anunció Hina.

—¡Y yo una capa! —gritó emocionado Haru.

—Hina, sabes que a papá no le gustan las corbatas —explicó a su hija.

—Porque son aburridas, yo le haré una corbata especial —dijo decidida. Kagome sonrió, sabía que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a su hija, había heredado su determinación y la terquedad de Inuyasha.

—Y tú, Haru, ¿Por qué quieres darle una capa a papá? —ese regalo le parecía muy extraño.

—Porque los superhéroes usan capas.

—¿Y papá es un superhéroe?

—¡Claro! Papá es ¡súper papá! —chilló emocionado.

Kagome sonrió enternecida, a pesar de que eran gemelos tenían opiniones y gustos diferentes, pero lo que tenían en común era que ambos adoraban a su padre y ella les ayudaría a demostrárselo. Alistó a los niños y juntos fueron a realizar las compras de lo que necesitarían para preparar sus regalos.

* * *

Inuyasha como cada domingo se despertó con los gritos y saltos de sus bulliciosos hijos.

—Papi despierta —dijo Hina al darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Arriba, arriba —Haru le halaba uno de los brazos para que saliera de la cama.

—Por hoy deberían dejarme dormir un poco más —habló con un falso gruñido.

—¡No! —gritaron ambos niños al instante.

—Mamá dijo que iríamos con los abuelos —anunció Hina.

—Y debes abrir los regalos antes de irnos —dijo Haru sin dejar de halar de su brazo.

—De acuerdo, déjenme ir al baño y seré todo suyo —les dijo y al momento los niños se alejaron para salir corriendo de la habitación.

Para cuando salió del baño sus hijos lo esperaban en medio de la cama con una bolsa de regalo cada uno.

—¿Cuál debo abrir primero? —preguntó ya que normalmente sus regalos estaban relacionados o solían tener un orden.

—Este —señaló su hija y él extendió la mano para tomarlo pero Hina no lo dejó tomar la bolsa—. Debes vestirte adecuadamente —le dijo seria.

Inuyasha no comprendió muy bien, pero igual se propuso a vestirse, tomó la primera camisa que vio disponible.

—Esa no —escuchó decir a Hina antes de ponerse la camisa—. La que te dio mamá en tu cumpleaños —informó.

Esa niña era tan autoritaria como su madre.

—Date prisa —dijo Haru dando saltos en la cama, para él estaba tardando mucho en buscar la camisa.

Sonrió abiertamente, puede que Hina fuese como Kagome, pero Haru era tan impaciente como él. Ambos niños eran la mezcla perfectos de ellos, obteniendo sus mejores rasgos y características.

—Listo —anunció al encontrar la camisa y ponérsela. Su hija señaló la cama para que fuese a sentarse con ellos, lo hizo con gusto.

Cada niño se puso a uno de sus lados y le dieron un fuerte abrazo, y dejándole un beso en las mejillas.

—¡Feliz día del padre! —gritaron al unísono. Él rodeo a cada niño con un brazo y les regresó los besos.

—Gracias cachorros.

Luego los niños lo instaron a abrir sus regalos, Hina le dio una corbata que tenía dibujadas un par de espadas con varios detalles en tonos violetas.

—Mamá hizo el dibujo y yo lo pinte —dijo orgullosa—. Las corbatas normales son aburridas, pero esta no, ¿Verdad? Nadie tendrá una corbata como esta.

—¿Quieres que use corbata?

—Es que te ves guapo, más que el abuelo y el tío.

Escuchar eso de su hija le hinchó el pecho de orgullo, se puso la corbata sin mucho más, y pensó que podría acostumbrarse. Le siguió el turno al regalo de Haru, parecía ser una especie de tela roja larga, al sacarla por completo notó que era una capa y que tenía escrito algo, decía "Súper papá", y tenía el dibujo de las manos de sus hijos en ella, y también pudo ver las patas de su perro, todos habían participado.

—Mamá cortó la capa y la escribió, y _Tense_ quiso ayudarnos a decorarla —explicó Haru.

—¿Por qué una capa?

—Todos los superhéroes tienen una, y papá es el mejor de todos así que necesita una súper capa.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo la capa y sonrió, Haru nunca había querido decir quién era su superhéroe favorito, decía que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno o grandioso, ahora entendía el porqué, para su hijo él era su superhéroe. Aún más orgulloso todavía se puso la capa y luego se subió a Haru a los hombros y cargó a Hina con un brazo, de esa forma salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a su esposa y mostrarle con orgullo sus regalos.

Encontró a Kagome terminando de arreglar la mesa para el desayuno.

—Mami, los regalos le quedaron perfectos a papá —anunció Haru.

Kagome se volvió para ver a su familia y sonrió, en aquel momento Inuyasha parecía un superhéroe de verdad al cargar a sus dos hijos de seis años. Llamó a los niños para que se sentaran a la mesa y ella se acercó a su esposo para darle sus respectivas felicitaciones acompañadas de un beso.

El desayuno transcurrió como normalmente pasa, los niños jugando y riendo y ellos tratando de controlar el desastre. Al terminar de comer le dijeron a los niños que fuesen a cambiarse, tenían un viaje de dos horas hasta llegar a casa de los abuelos.

—¿Qué se siente ser la esposa de un superhéroe muy guapo? —preguntó Inuyasha al abrazarla.

—Te lo tomaste bastante en serio, ¿Eh? —ella sonrió y le acomodó la corbata que, como siempre, le había quedado torcida.

—Claro, lo han dicho tus hijos, y al ser igual a ti nunca se equivocan. —Kagome rio al escucharlo, de verdad que sabía cómo darle la razón.

—Bueno, siempre fuiste súper especial para mí —le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Y qué hay de tu regalo? —preguntó curioso.

—Tardará un poco en llegar —dijo con una sonrisa dejando a Inuyasha con la duda—. Ya quiero ver cómo le va a súper papá con tres niños, o ¿podrían ser cuatro? —terminó preguntando pensativa.

Abrió sus ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. Tras haberse recobrado un poco tomó a Kagome en brazos y la alzó en volandas. Le preguntó si estaba segura y luego le dijo que por su propia estabilidad emocional y económica esperaba que solo fuera uno en esa ocasión, ella se echó a reír; como amaba a su mujer.

* * *

Tenían bastante de haber llegado a la casa familiar de los Taisho, Sesshoumaru vigilaba atento a sus hijos, Keita jugaba con su sobrino en el jardín, su hija, por otra parte estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa en compañía de su sobrina haciendo algo de manualidades con ayuda de la madre de Inuyasha.

Había notado a Mei un poco diferente a la hora de darle sus regalos, ella usualmente era como su madre: hiperactiva, entusiasta y mostrando gran emoción cuando tocada dar o recibir regalos, pero aquel día en particular había estado un poco distante, si aquello era posible en una niña tan joven. Recordaba bien que en años anteriores Mei corría a su habitación y lo despertaba dando saltos y entregándole su regalo, orgullosa de haberlo hecho ella misma y ansiosa porque él lo viese, ese día no había sido así, Mei esperó a que él despertara y luego desayunaron juntos, fue Rin quien incitó a la niña a que buscara su regalo y se lo diese, y al abrirlo solo se encontró una billetera, cierto era que le había dado en efusivo abrazo con sus respectivas felicitaciones, pero no había visto aquel brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

El regalo de su esposa constó en una camisa la cual iba acompañada en una igual pero mucho más pequeña, ella le indicó que era para que él y Keita fuesen vestidos a juego, una vez que ambos tuvieron puestas las camisas el pequeño se mostró totalmente entusiasmado y no quería apartarse de los brazos de su padre, estaba encantado de parecerse a él.

Cuando vio a llegar a su hermano le pareció que se veía como un tonto, pero a él parecía no importarle, mostraba con orgullo los regalos de sus hijos, y en parte aquello fue lo que hizo que no se atreviera a comentar nada, después de todo él mismo había estado esperando que su hija le diese un regalo hecho por ella.

—¡Listo, abuelo! —escuchó a su hija gritar y la vio corriendo hacia el abuelo, más atrás fue corriendo Hina, la hija de Inuyasha.

Vio como ambas niñas le entregaron algo a InuNo, Mei le ponía lo que parecía ser una corona de flores mientras que Hina con ayuda de Izayoi le colocaba una corbata con un dibujo.

—Ya no es tan aburrida, ¿Cierto, abuelo? —habló Hina con emoción.

—Definitivamente me veo mejor con esta que con el resto —el anciano rio acomodándose a ambas niñas en sus piernas.

—Pero mi papá es el más guapo —dijo la niña solemne.

—Eso es porque es mi hijo —explicó, no podía perder su mérito—. Y con esta corona me siento como un rey, gracias Mei —InuNo le dio un beso a la niña y ella rio risueña.

—El rey de las flores —añadió Mei riendo—, y nosotras somos tus princesas ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, las princesas más hermosas de todas.

—Al parecer ya se ha recuperado —escuchó decir a su esposa que se había acercado hasta él.

Sabía que le hablaba de Mei, pues ella también había notado el comportamiento extraño en la niña.

—¿Por qué no hizo nada para darme? —la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de poder evitarlo.

Rin lo observó curiosa, no era muy común que él dejara mostrar su inconformidad, o que expresase que algo le molestase, mucho menos si se trataba de algo tan simple como lo era no recibir un regalo hecho por su hija. Aunque si era sincera también le resultaba muy extraño que Mei no hubiese querido hacer nada para darle a Sesshoumaru, a ella le encantaba dar regalos hechos por ella misma, y además era muy buena haciéndolos.

—Incluso a mi padre le ha hecho una corona de flores.

Flores. Eso era. La semana pasada la maestra de Mei había pedido que les llevaran una variada cantidad de flores artificiales, pero cuando le preguntó a su hija que habían hecho con las flores ella evadió la respuesta, y dijo que las habían utilizado para decorar el salón, sin especificar nada más, cosa que era extraño en ella pues a Mei le encantaba dar detalle de todo lo que hacía o aprendía.

—Quizás… —comenzó a pensar en voz alta, y se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Quizás no le gusto lo que hicieron para la escuela, y a mí se me paso decirle que podíamos hacer algo en casa.

Sesshoumaru la vio con sospecha, no creía lo que acaba de decirle, pero tendría que conformarse con eso.

—Déjalo ya, seguro te compensará para tu cumpleaños —le dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

Si tenía razón el regalo que habían hecho en la escuela estaba relacionado con flores, y eso explicaba porque había hecho aquella corona para su abuelo, pero si Mei no había querido entregarle el regalo a su padre alguna razón debía tener y ella no podía cuestionar eso, después de todo ellos habían decidido otorgarles algo de independencia siempre y cuando fuesen responsables y se portaran de forma correcta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al notar que su esposo se dirigía a la salida.

—He olvidado algo en casa, regresare pronto.

Rin vio a su esposo marcharse y luego volvió su atención a su hijo que comenzaba a llorar, vio que Haru lo llevaba hacia ella, su sobrino le explicó que el pequeño necesitaba un cambio de pañal, entonces ella tomó a su hijo y se dirigió al interior de la casa preguntándose que era lo que Sesshoumaru pudo haber olvidado.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tenía un solo objetivo en mente, y era el de encontrar lo que sea que su hija hubiese hecho, porque estaba seguro de que había hecho algo, y si así era lo encontraría.

Al llegar a casa fue directo a la habitación de su hija, al entrar vio todo pulcramente ordenado, pasó de revisar la mochila que llevaba a la escuela pues ya su esposa la habría revisado. ¿Dónde podría esconder, una niña de cinco años, algo que no querría que sus padres encontraran?

Vio la mesita de noche, pero pensó que era muy obvio y estaría muy expuesto cuando Rin o él mismo iban a darle las buenas noches, y leerle algún cuento antes de dormir, no, no lo dejaría tan expuesto. Recorrió la habitación infantil con la mirada y detuvo la inspección en el cajón de los juguetes, sabía que Rin no solía revisarlo a menos que Mei no hubiese recogido sus juguetes, cosa que solo sucedía si la niña enfermaba, ese creyó era el lugar perfecto donde su hija guardaría algo que no quisiera que encontraran.

Se acercó al cajón, retiró algunos peluches que reposaban sobre la tapa, y luego lo abrió. Como era de esperarse había varios juguetes, removió algunos y en un rincón vio lo que parecía ser una bolsa de regalo, la sacó para poder revisarla encontrándose con una tarjeta de felicitaciones con la letra que reconocía como la de Mei, ese mismo día temprano había recibido una parecida por parte de ella; en el fondo de la bolsa había un aro floral, parecido al que Mei le había entregado a InuNo, solo que era un poco más grande de modo que supuso que era para colgárselo al cuello.

La pregunta era: ¿Por qué su hija no se lo había dado?

—Quizás no le gusto lo que hicieron para la escuela —eso era lo que le había dicho Rin, pero no lo creía del todo cierto, se veía que Mei había hecho un buen trabajo.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo y era preguntándole a su propia hija. Reorganizó el cajón tal cual lo había encontrado, solo quedándose con la bolsa y su contenido, antes de salir de la habitación se colocó el floreado collar alrededor del cuello y de esa forma se dirigió de regreso a la casa familiar.

—¿Es lo que ha hecho Mei para ti? —le preguntó su padre, quien fue el primero en verlo llegar, señalaba el collar de flores.

—Así parece.

—¿Por qué no lo tenías antes? —preguntó ahora su hermano que se había acercado hasta ellos.

—Ella no me le entregó, fui a casa a buscarlo.

—¿Por qué no querría entregártelo?

—Creo que es bastante obvio —intervino Inuyasha, y él espero que continuara—. Pensaría que te avergonzaría llevar algo como eso, porque seamos sinceros no es algo que tu usarías por tu propia cuenta.

—Pues no me avergüenza —dijo para luego alejarse de su padre y hermano. Ese comentario le molestó.

Buscó a su hija con la mirada y la encontró con Hina, al parecer le enseñaba como hacer una corona de flores. Vio a Mei levantar la vista hacia él y pudo apreciar la sorpresa e inquietud en su rostro, la niña de inmediato se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta él.

Sesshoumaru acostumbrado a que su hija lo recibiese así, se puso de cuclillas para recibirla, pero la niña en lugar de ofrecerle un abrazo tiró con fuerza del collar hasta romperlo y quitárselo, luego salió corriendo dejando a un muy confundido Sesshoumaru.

—¡Mei! —gritó en vano pues la niña ya había corrido hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Rin que había visto correr a su hija de una forma nada común en ella.

—Al parecer sea lo que sea que haya hecho en el escuela no era para mí —estaba molesto hasta cierto punto.

—¿Qué dices?

—He encontrado un collar de flores en su habitación, y me lo he puesto al pensar que es lo que ella hubiese querido, pero al verme se acercó para quitármelo y fue cuando se fue corriendo —explicó sereno.

—Iré a hablar con ella —anunció Rin.

—No, yo lo haré —al decir eso recibió una mirada extrañada de su esposa—. Creo que puedo controlar a mi propia hija.

Rin quiso debatirlo, ya que había un par de diferencias entre manejar un problema en la oficina y controlar el berrinche de una niña de cinco años. Aun así lo dejó hacerlo, él era su padre después de todo.

—Estaré en cocina con Izayoi y Kagome preparando todo para la cena —informó dejando entre dicho que podría buscarla si necesitaba ayuda.

Sesshoumaru entró en la casa y vio a su hijo intentar subir las escaleras pero era detenido por su andadera.

—¿A dónde vas, Keita? —El niño se volvió a verlo y señaló escaleras arriba.

—Mei, Mei —dijo al volver a ver hacia las escaleras. Keita solía llamar de esa forma a su hermana cuando quería hacer lo mismo que ella.

Sacó a Keita de la andadera y lo cargó, luego de decirle a Rin que él lo tenía, subió al primer piso para buscar a su hija.

Le preguntó a Keita hacia donde había ido su hermana y este señaló hacia la derecha, eso le indicaba hasta las viejas habitaciones de él e Inuyasha.

Algunas veces cuando decidían quedarse a dormir solían hacerlo en su habitación, por lo que Mei sabía muy bien cómo llegar, y al no estar en su hogar tomaría esa habitación como refugio personal.

Al abrir la puerta esperaba ver a su hija en la cama pero no fue así, no se le veía por ningún lugar.

—¿Mei? —llamó Keita extrañado. Al parecer su hijo se había equivocado y Mei había ido en dirección al baño, con ese pensamiento se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero fue detenido por el niño—. No, papá. Mei —dijo a modo de que se quedaran por ella, estaba convencido de que su hermana estaba en la habitación.

—Mei no está aquí, busquémosla fuera.

—Nooooooo —el niño hizo una graciosa mueca al extender la palabra, y luego le señaló el armario.

Sesshoumaru se extrañó ante aquello ¿Mei se había escondido en el armario? Y de ser cierto ¿Cómo podía saberlo Keita con tanta seguridad? Aun con ambas interrogantes se dirigió hacia el armario para abrirlo, lo que se veía a plena vista era un poco de ropa colgada, el niño comenzó a moverla mientras intentaba soltarse de sus brazos.

—¡Encontré Mei! —exclamó de pronto y Sesshoumaru tuvo que mover la ropa hacia un lado para comprobar, y efectivamente, su hija estada sentada en un rincón del armario y se escondía tras la ropa. La pequeña tenía el ceño fruncido mientras veía a su hermano.

—¿Qué haces allí? —preguntó al momento que se acuclillaba para estar a su altura a la vez que intentaba sacarla.

—Nada —respondió la niña con un suspiro, había sido encontrada gracias al entrometido de su hermano. Salió sin muchas ganas, y luego se sentó en la cama. No se atrevía a ver a su padre a los ojos.

Sesshoumaru no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, ¿Debía regañarla por haberse ido corriendo o preguntarle por qué no había querido darle lo que había hecho?

Dejó a Keita sobre la cama pues demandaba por la atención de su hermana.

—¿Triste Mei? —preguntó el pequeño inclinando un poco su cabeza para ver el rostro de su hermana.

Mei nerviosa como estaba ni se atrevía a prestar atención a su hermano, solo pensaba en lo que podría decirle su padre, él nunca la había regañado realmente, lo único un par de acotaciones y ni eso era grave. Ahora él había ido a buscarla y mantenía aquella seriedad sepulcral, por ello decidió igual permanecer en silencio.

Keita por otro lado pasó la mirada desde su hermana hasta su padre, ambos estaban muy serios, no entendía porque el juego había terminado, si él ya había encontrado a Mei podían seguir con el juego, ahora le tocaba a él esconderse, pero parecía ser que eso no sucedería. Vio como Mei sostenía un llamativo arreglo floral, ya antes lo había visto y su hermana le había dejado jugar con eso, quizás podría volver a hacerlo si es que ya no se esconderían más, pensando eso Keita buscó tomar las flores que tenía su hermana.

Mei le dejó tomar las flores a Keita, era mejor que las tuviese su hermano que su papá.

Sesshoumaru vio lo sucedido y luego como Keita buscaba la forma de colocarse el collar floreado alrededor del cuello, pero al estar roto no lograba hacerlo y ya comenzaba a molestarse.

—Mei, roto, Mei —dijo el niño llamando la atención de su hermana.

—Sí, está roto —habló sin ganas.

Keita no dispuesto a dejarlo así miró a su padre, él siempre arreglaba cosas en casa ¿no? Reparó uno de sus juguetes.

—Papá —dijo extendiendo el collar de flores hasta él queriendo que él arreglara aquello.

—¡No! —gritó Mei de pronto casi lanzándose contra Keita para evitar que le diese el collar a Sesshoumaru. El niño asustado se tambaleó en la cama hasta caer sentado con un golpe, comenzó a llorar aturdido.

Sesshoumaru apenas y pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que Mei cayera encima de Keita. Se sentó en la cama sin soltar a su hija y tomó al niño que aun lloraba con su brazo libre, intentando calmarlo. Luego de lograr secar el llanto de Keita, fue cuando se decidió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no quieres que tenga el collar? —preguntó de forma algo brusca, aquello le parecía muy tonto, una conducta nada apropiada. Mei desvió la mirada y se negó a responder, en ese momento dejó a Mei sentada en la cama y a Keita justo en el medio, donde no hubiese peligro de que cayese—. ¿Si se supone que lo hiciste para mí por qué no puedo tenerlo?

La niña al verse descubierta vio de reojo a su padre, y entonces Sesshoumaru pudo notar algo que nunca había visto en sus hijos, una mirada que mostraba miedo. ¿Acaso su propia hija le temía?

—Mei… —habló ahora con un tono más sereno. El labio de la niña tembló ligeramente y él pudo ver a Rin en ella, era su viva imagen en cuanto a gestos e incluso personalidad, era por eso que se le hacía tan difícil llevar que actuase de aquella manera tan extraña.

—Las flores no son un buen regalo para papá —habló Mei por fin con la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas.

Desde que ella comenzó a hacer aquel collar sabía que no podría dárselo a su padre, él era un hombre serio, es mas no podía recordar haberlo visto sonreír siquiera una vez. Cuando la maestra les dijo que hicieran el collar ella preguntó si podía hacer otra cosa, porque ese regalo no iba con su papá, pero la maestra le dijo que todos los padres podrían recibir ese regalo y que se alegrarían de tenerlo porque les animaría y daría color, con un regalo diferente y llamativo. Ella no pensaba lo mismo, a su corta edad entendía que su padre no era como el resto, y que usar un collar de flores no era para nada su estilo, es por eso que aunque hizo el collar nunca tuvo intención de entregárselo, ese no era un regalo para su papá.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no sería un buen regalo? —La niña lo vio casi preguntado cómo era posible que no lo supiera.

—Las flores son un buen regalo para mamá, no para papá —intentó explicarse.

Sesshoumaru pensó que creía que era por una cuestión de géneros, las flores se relacionaban más con las mujeres ¿Era eso?

—Pero le hiciste una corona al abuelo —recordó, eso contrariaba sus pensamientos.

—Al abuelo le quedan bien las flores —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

—¿Y a mí no?

Mei se abstuvo de responder y le esquivó la mirada. Sesshoumaru se preguntó a que podía deberse, después de todo él y su padre tenían bastante similitud física, entonces no podría ser por eso.

—Entonces, al abuelo y a Keita le quedan las flores, pero a mí no —otro silencio de parte de su hija. Pensó en dejar aquello, quizás en casa y con ayuda de Rin podría hacer que Mei se expresase un poco más, su mujer siempre sabía qué hacer, pero entonces Mei habló.

—Papá no sonríe —susurró, y apenas logró escucharla.

—¿Qué? —esas palabras lo habían desencajado.

—El abuelo sonríe y juega, es alegre, y Keita es muy tierno, a ambos le van bien las flores. Papá es serio y necesita regalos serios.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Sesshoumaru; si, sabía muy bien que era un hombre de carácter fuerte, pero no se imaginaba que su hija con la edad que tena pudiese notarlo de tal forma que se cohibiera de entregarle incluso un regalo al no creerlo adecuado para él.

—¿Quieres que sonría y juegue más contigo? —aquello era algo que no se imaginaba haciendo pero tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacer un esfuerzo por su hija.

—No —respondió Mei al instante.

La niña se arrodilló en la cama y se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo, a Sesshoumaru le sorprendió ese gesto, ella se separó un poco y lo vio a los ojos; aun cuando Mei había heredado el color ámbar de sus ojos, tenía la mirada de Rin.

— Papá es como es, y así lo quiero. —Escuchar esas palabras removió algo muy dentro de él, era una sensación casi desconocida, por un momento no supo que decir o que hacer. Parpadeó un par de veces y terminó por poner su atención en Keita quien seguía entretenido con el collar de flores. Extendió una mano y lo tomó.

—¿Podrías arreglarlo? —preguntó a Mei, y la niña volvió a verlo con ansiedad.

—Pero…

—Keita lo quiere —dijo a modo de explicación.

Mei vio a su hermano quien intentaba volver a tomar el collar de las manos de su padre, si su hermano lo quería no podía negarse, entonces accedió a hacerlo.

Minutos más tarde estaban de vuelta al jardín donde Mei fue directo hasta la mesa, donde estaba sentada antes, para comenzar a arreglar el collar, Sesshoumaru dejo que Keita se uniera a su hermana.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con interés Rin al acercarse a él, por un momento tuvo intenciones de subir cuando escuchó a su hija gritar y luego el llanto de Keita pero se contuvo y ya no se volvió a escuchar más nada hasta que bajaron los tres juntos.

—Mei hizo ese regalo para mí, pero se negó a dármelo porque al parecer soy demasiado serio para esas cosas —al escucharlo Rin tuvo que contener una risa, justo en ese momento se veía sumamente serio, como si aquello de lo que hablaba fuese un asunto de vital importancia—. ¿Qué resulta gracioso?

—Pues, creo que Mei tiene razón, te verías extraño con flores guindando en el cuello, no va con tu personalidad.

—No quiero que mi propia hija me tenga miedo —soltó de pronto y eso sorprendió a Rin, se acercó más a él y le tocó un brazo para atraer su atención.

—Mei no te tiene miedo —el solo hecho de pensar algo como eso era absurdo—. Ella te respeta y admira.

Rin vio el rostro de su esposo y supo que no lo tomaba de muy buena manera.

—Tus hijos de aman y aceptan como eres, así como yo lo hago. Que Mei decida no querer darte un regalo hecho de flores no significa que no te quiera, es solo que acepta que es algo que no se adapta a tu personalidad, es como si yo te pidiese que me acompañes a la peluquería sabiendo que no te gusta esperar.

Sesshoumaru no entendió muy bien el comentario de la peluquería, si alguna vez ella le hubiese pedido que la acompañara lo hubiese hecho, pero no había sido así. Y entonces entendió, Rin había dicho que a él no le gustaba esperar, y no era porque lo hubiese dicho, era porque ella sabía leer su carácter y lograba descifrar que le gustaba y que no; si Mei era igual a su madre habría tenido el mismo pensamiento al creer que no le gustarían las flores solo porque su carácter era fuerte.

—Deberían dejar de asumir las cosas —dijo para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba su hija que ya había terminado de arreglar el collar y Keita la llamaba para que se lo diera.

A Rin le sorprendieron las palabras de su esposo, no era algo propio de él actuar de esa manera.

Mei iba a ponerle el collar a su hermano cuando las manos de su padre la detuvieron.

—Lo siento, Keita, ese es mi regalo —anunció y al momento se colocó el collar de flores alrededor del cuello. La inquietud en el rostro de Mei no se hizo esperar.

—¿No te molesta que hiciera ese regalo? —preguntó con cierta timidez.

—Me ha molestado que intentaras ocultármelo —dijo de forma seria y entonces la niña agachó la mirada—, pero acepto el regalo de buena manera —habló con más calma y Mei se atrevió a verlo de reojo.

Mei se sorprendió al ver a su padre, había algo distinto en él, su mirada parecía ser más cálida y se notaba un amago de sonrisa, fue algo casi fugaz pero logró verlo, era como magia; y en ese momento le pareció que el collar le quedaba perfecto.

Rin observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente y supo en el momento exacto en que su hija había sido testigo de esas casi sonrisas que ofrecía Sesshoumaru en escasas ocasiones, la misma Mei las había recibido en el pasado pero era muy pequeña como para recordarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que InuNo obtuviese la atención de todos para solicitar la foto familiar, adjudicando que ya todos tenían sus regalos y era el mejor momento.

Hina corrió a brazos de Inuyasha para ayudarle a acomodarse la corbata, mientras que Haru buscaba la forma de esconderse detrás de la capa, Kagome los veía con una gran sonrisa al momento que ayuda a Izayoi con el trípode. En cuanto Hina terminó de arreglar la corbata de su padre fue con la del abuelo.

Keita no quería bajar de los brazos de su padre ya que seguía queriendo tener el collar de flores de cualquier manera, Mei por otra parte escogió sentarse en las piernas del abuelo junto a Hina quien ya se había quedado allí.

InuNo no podía estar más contento, siempre había querido tener una hija, pero no le fue posible, y ahora tenía a dos nietas encantadoras a las que amaba y consentía con locura, Izayoi siempre le decía que las mimaba mucho cuando las veía, pero no podía evitarlo, eran su gran adoración. También quería a sus nietos, claro que sí, pero esas niñas tenían un lugar especial en su corazón, y si bien él consentida a las pequeñas, Izayoi hacía lo propio con los niños dándoles siempre los dulces que más les gustaban. Ambos eran unos abuelos consentidores.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió llena de risas infantiles y conversaciones agradables. Los tres padres Taisho estaban felices, cada uno a su manera, y sus esposas no podían estar más que satisfechas por eso, después de todo, ellos merecían sentir al menos un poco de lo que le ofrecían a ellas, incluso sin darse cuenta.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! Por fin les traigo el especial del día de los padres, lo debía desde hace mucho D: primero fue el internet, luego no sabía cómo seguir, después la historia se salió de control y ni sabía cómo terminarla ToT pero finalmente lo logre! Y creo que fue un final aceptable y lindo jajajaja.**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Y se ve que Sessh como papá es como bueno, un papá ogro como lei una vez, gruñon y serio, pero considerado con sus hijos. Inu es todo lo contrario y les demuestra su cariño mas expresamente.**

 **Ahora paso a informar que quizás este mes no esté muy activa publicando como suelo hacerlo con los fic que llevo, ya que debo trabajar en unos regalos pendientes, la buena noticia es que tendrán dos nuevas historias que leer, una InuKag y otra SesshRin, yeiii!**

 **Ya ahora ya me voy, nos estamos leyendo y gracias por leer! Besos!**


End file.
